Don't Judge My Past
by jess-hendersonxo
Summary: Logan Mitchell has been to a million different schools in his life but theirs something/someone thats going to make this stand out from the rest. Kendall and Logan Slash


**Disclaimer: i do not own big time rush :)**

**A\N This is my first story, but it was an idea that came into my head. Also im sorry if the puncuation and formatting ****sucks, i did write it on my ipod.**

Logan:  
Its just a new school. Its not like Its the hunger games, their not going kill me. I just need to be calm, and myself. I can't beleive after my 12th school in that past 5 years that Im Still not used to going to new schools, im just paranoid that their gona find out about oh, dont think about it Logan, just take deep breaths, Logan deep breaths. I take a last look in the mirror to see me wearing a black tshirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. Yeah a bit depressing but that might be all i need to blend in, for once.

"im going now dad!"

i yell out and leave without waiting for a response. I stand outside the huge school, i take a deep breath and walk inside, i feel everyone staring at me, they know, they know whats happened with me. Oh shut up logan, they dont know. Im glad noone can read my thoughts, i sound like an idoit argueing with myself. Im so busy argueing with myself that i dont notice the open locker door and all of a sudden i find myself lying on the floor, rubbing my head.  
"watch where you going you idoit" somone says to me angryily  
I look up to see a blonde boy with the most amazing green eyes. Those eyes, i just get lost in them.  
"stop staring at me you freak, and next time watch out for my locker door" the boy glares at me then walks away with his pretty boy mate.  
Well hes a jerk. I think to myself.  
"hey are you alright there?, i just saw what happened, you must be new" a latino boy is now standing over me, he offers his arm out, i take it and he pulls me up,  
"yeah i am" i say emotionless  
"thought so, anyone else would know unless you want to be killed, never look Kendall Knight in the eye, im actually surprised he didnt rip your head off, oh well" the latino laughs and shrugs his shoulders.  
"oh by the way im Carlos, Carlos Garcia"  
"well Carlos, Carlos Garcia im Logan "  
Carlos laughs, and hits my back with his hand  
" your funny logan, want to be friends?" he asked with a very hopeful look on his face  
"isnt that a bit kindergartenish? Asking someone if they want to be friends?" what is this kid like 5? Ive already got a theory that this is a weird school.  
"yeah but does it matter? Let me look at your timetable, see if we've got any classes together" i open my bag up to look for the timetable that i stuffed in my bag earlier on, i find it and open it and hand it to carlos. He studies it for awhile  
"lucky, we have homeroom, science, Math, physical education and cooking together" he says smiling, as he hands me back my timetable " we should probaly go to homeroom now, that is if you want the good seats" carlos also adds. I take back the timetable and just nod, carlos takes it as a lets go now and runs off. Great now i have to run. I eventually catch up to carlos, i stand next to him breathing heavily. Running is so not my thing.  
" heres homeroom, but kendall and james got here before us and took the good seats" carlos say and points to the two seats next to the window, he looks like hes going to cry.  
"its fine, lets just sit somewhere else" carlos shrugs and walks inside the room and sits at the oppisite side of the two boys who ive learned are kendall and james. James being the tall pretty boy, and kendall being the blonde with the amazing eyes. I cant help but stare at kendall, something about him, i dont know what it is, but something about him also seems fimular. Kendall looks back at me, my face slighty redends and i look away, when i look back i see that kendalls whispering something to james and they then both start cracking up laughing. Their probaly laughing at me, great. First day here and im already the laughing stock. i can tell this is going to be a horrible stay at this school.

**a**/**n** yeah this is my first story, so please say any critiszim, and if i should continue or not?


End file.
